sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahvash
Sector: Alkonost Rim System: Mahvash Star name and color: Mahvash (Yellow) Number of planets: 10 Occupation: '''Barrani Imperative '''Sinistra connection: Medium Celestial Bodies: #'Mahvash '(Star) #'Tubityamuta '(Black desert planet) #'Shuqallilum '(Rocky planet) (Former dark matter mining planet now depleted) #'Nammahani '(Frozen continental planet) (Test site for the prototype Cryo-terraforming bomb) (Three moons) #'Enheduana '(System capital) (Frozen pangaea planet) (Two fully colonized research moons) #'Bikkulumiz '(Cold desert planet) (Industrial mining planet) #'Mardukasir '(Mountainous planet) (Dark matter mining) (One moon) #'Ealamassum '(Gas giant) (37 moons) #'Qishtialbrat '(Gas giant) (35 moons) #'Apiladdu '(Gas giant) (38 Moons) #'Ishmebani '(Small gas giant) (Dust ring) (13 moons) General Information: The Mahvash system has been ruled by the Arzu family since it was first settled. Ever since its early days, the industry has been focused primarily on research and development. Manufactories are found throughout the system, often located side by side with local research facilities. Because of this, the scientists of Mahvash have always been able to rapidly test and refine their prototypes. This edge has been the strength of the system since the Golden Age. The current ruling minister is Arzu Azar, a female vasharil who is fiercely loyal to the Imperative, not so much because of national pride, but because the policy of the Imperative allows her to put her experimental weapons to good use. Unlike the other ministers of the Alkonost Rim, the Arzu family has never spread their influence through the size of their armies and fleets. Instead the family monopolize on the development and production of most of the Imperative's robotics, military hardware and experimental weaponry. This has made the industries of the Arzu family a worthy Barrani counter to the pro-alien vasharil company of the Trade Connection: Echelon Vector Technologies. Arzu Development and Research (ADR) is based here, and remaines in the iron grasp of Arzu Azar. She is a scientific and tactical genius who has spent her resources primarily on strengthening the Imperative with weapons whose mere mention is only in horror. She is infamous for the development of the Nergal-In defense system, the Cryo-terraforming bombs and the Ravaging nanoviral weapon. History: During the Golden Age: Mahvash Remained one of the major weapon manufacturers to the Imperative throughout the Golden Age. Arzu Development and Research and Echelon Vector Technologies remained in close competition throughout the entire age, as Arzu remained unsuccessful to fully break Echelon Vector’s influence in the Endiku Sea sector. While Echelon Vector equipment was a popular choice for Imperative soldiers in the edge regions, the experimental weapon programs initiated by Arzu Development and Research initially won over the minds of the Imperative ministers and Exarch. This made the Mahvash system one of the most important systems throughout the Alkonost Rim, topped only the Barran system. During the Hamadromachia: Becaurse of Mahvash the imperative was able to hit the Union quickly and effectively by the early days of the Hamadromachia. Having initially underestimated the Union Fleets and their prowess, the Imperative soon began to use their Cryo-terraforming bombs to break the Union’s foothold in the frontline systems. While successful the canonics counteracted and made a series of deep strikes into core vasharil systems. This prompted the construction of the Nergal-In defense cannon in the Barran system. Other Nergal-In cannons was planned in other systems, however with the ministers’ intentions of keeping on the offensive, only a series of standard naval stations was ordered from the Mahvash manufactories. When the Ameretat Exarch began to negotiate the Conventions of Warfare following the Unions Sinistra bombardment of Vashaere, Arzu Azar felt betrayed. As tension grew in the upper circles of power, Azar began to build a nanoviral weapon engineered specifically to react to the vasharil organism. Her intention was to mark friend from foe if needed. She was soon contacted by the Yahurum minister family of An and through them Azar was introduced to the schemes of Sohrab Shahrivar. It was due to his influence that Azar was able to insert samples of the Ravaging nanovirus to the life supports of the ships belonging to the supporters of Ameretat Zareen. Residuum Age: Since rebuilding the forces of the Imperative is a priority of the new Exarch, the research facilities of Mahvash have seen little use over the last couple of years. Instead of expensive prototype weapons the manufactories produces standard equipment to the newly trained soldiers of the Sohrab Exarch. To secure the imperative an edge in the event of a new conflict, Arzu Azar has ordered her research facilities on Enheduana to focus on species-tailored nanoviruses and scionic improvements. Category:Alkonost Rim Category:Mahvash Category:Arzu Category:Azar Category:Arzu Azar Category:Enheduana